Caught in a swift of gold dust
by dulcety
Summary: Klaus burnt his drawings of hers in the fire, but he seemed to unable to detach her from his mind. Klaroline-central. The harder she fought, the more exciting it is for him ... set after 3x15
1. Chapter 1

_**After 3x15 - All my children episode. A Klaroline fic. Somewhat followed the timeline and events in the show but not 100% because duhh this is a fic ;) **_

* * *

><p>He needed a drink in either possible way. The booze will dull his rage and the blood will hopefully reduce his urge to kill and wreak havoc in this little pathetic damned town. He was storming to get to the entrance of the house he spent weeks and hybrids on to get finished, only to be lived in short days until his family once again fell apart. This time he didn't get a hold on them, at least physically. He would no longer have the reassurance when looking down at their gray bodies just to know that he had them around and awaken when he felt suited. Kol fled and knowing his young and mischievous little brother, tracking him down would take no less than a century if Kol wanted not to be found. Elijah contemplated leaving and staying after Rebekah pleaded him to stay, to stick around. He didn't verbalize any of his thoughts but Elijah gave him a look and walked back to his room. He wouldn't be sure about what Elijah do, leave or stay, but he would not plead, he would never beg for anyone's companionship, he would simply force it by compulsion or violence if he felt like.<p>

Through all this, what really kept him on his feet and on the edge of turning the town in a blood bath was that _one_ particular vampire. He felt betrayed, angry, disappointed and somewhat mortified. He showed one hint, well more than one to be honest, of affection, feelings towards someone that was not involved ripping their heads of or tripping their sanity off of their mind, and looked where it got him. A thousand years of existence should have taught him better, yet came to these feelings that he left dusted for so long, he lost control of himself and of the situation. The resistance drew him in like magnet. He was intrigued, charmed, wrapped up around her locks of sparkling golden silks and clear bright blue of ocean. He drew pictures and pictures of her only to burn them off moments ago, determined to rid of these ridiculous feelings.

As he sat downing bottle after bottle of wine, eyeing the crowd with daggers in his glare, planning on how many he needed to latch fangs on to satisfy the crackling angst in his chest, there came his damnation.

Klaus groaned and sniffed in a distasteful huff before turning around to face the bar counter and got rid of the set of blue eyes he just crashed with.

To his surprise, he heard her murmured something and headed towards his position. When he heard the sound of her clutch being tossed on the hard surface of the counter next to him and her weight squeaked the chair, he hopped of his stool and headed out. He couldn't bear facing her because he might end up killing her before tearing every patrol in the place limbs by limbs apart.

"Oh come on! I already said I didn't do anything!"

He only walked faster when she pushed through the door and chased after him.

He came to a corner and almost got hit by a biker who looked terrified and almost shat his pants when Klaus growled and broke the handle of his bike with his tight hold around it. Enough with traffic in one night!

"Watch it!" He screamed in the guy's paled out face before yanking the metal piece off of the rest of the bike. He could tell he had vamp out a little by the itching of the skin under his eyes and the red veil he saw through his pupils.

"Oh my God!" Caroline rushed over and turned to the shaking biker. "You crashed into a brick wall and broke your bike. And now you will go home and fix it and you have never seen us. And oh really sorry." She hurried the words of compulsion to the man and shushed him to leave the scene and the furious hybrid behind after awkwardly handing him back the broken piece of his vehicle.

"If you're not planning on getting your little heart ripped out of that chest, you'd better leave my path." He growled as he watched her turned to face him.

"Would you calm down for a minute and let my words sink through that hard hybrid head of yours?" She spat impatiently. "I had nothing to do with them daggering your brother. Why do you so eagerly jump to conclusion that I was a lying manipulating bitch?"

She let out a furious groan before turning on her heels and walked back to the Grill. "You know what? Never mind! Don't even know why I'm wasting my time…"

"Yes Caroline, care to tell me why you feel the urge to make an explanation to me?" He fell in steps with her, trying not to let the feeling of her blond locks brushing the side of his arm distracted him.

"I said never mind!" She rolled her eyes and smacked her lips together which he found rather adorable on her doll like features. But he decided to stay mad at her, still.

"Well do mind, love." He blocked her path and bit back his smirk when she bumped into his chest and stumbled back before throwing him an annoyed look.

"Well sorry, don't." She tossed him a mock sweet smile before walking around him.

"Tequila shots! And keep it coming!" She huffed when she finally got to her stool at the bar.

"Quite a choice of class." He remarked softly while sliding into the seat next to her.

"I didn't trick you.. or anything. You heard it. Believe it or don't. Whatever." She rolled her eyes again and placed her arms on the counter before lowering her chin to rest on it.

"And why is it so important that you tell me this?" He looked down, couldn't help the smile on his lips as he stared at her messy golden hair spread out on her shoulder, poking into her face as she closed her eyes tiredly for a moment.

"Because I need to get things straight and right for myself. Not just with you." She opened her eyes to glare over at him briefly. "Anyway, whatever, I'm here for the drinking not talking." She sat up and took three shots in a row as soon as the bartender slid it to her.

He watched her in amusement. Suddenly the determination and claiming hatred towards her when he burnt down the drawings wasn't so livid in him any more. One of his basic instinct was to not trust people, yet didn't just her words extinguish the doubt and angst within him? This was getting worse. He shook his head slightly as he watched her downing another row of tequila shots.

"Talk to me." He demanded, keeping his eyes on her.

"About my dreams and hopes and what I wants in life?" She scoffed

He smiled a little as she repeated his words in the night. "That too would be a pleasure. But actually I was more curious about why you seem to try to get yourself drunk."

"So I could sleep tonight." She said matter-of-factly. "Tomorrow comes hell and whatsoever ... Tonight Caroline gets her sleep, wasted sleep if it has to be." She murmured the last few words but he heard it just as clear.

"Does this by any chance have something to do with the fact that your friend Bonnie's mother is in transition to become a vampire?"

Caroline was stunned, looking at him in her mini shock.

"Wow… Guess when you're a … zillion or something years old you'll know when things happening around." She threw her hands up, only to reach out for a few more shots. She was getting there quickly, she was lightweight when she was human, turning into a vampire in a short time only heightened that by a little to her preference.

"Isn't it better than she being dead?" He continued, knowing she was already in the mood to talk, finally open to him a little. And he would not skip a chance to talk to her more than just a few silly goofing flirting lines.

"Is it? Was it with my father?" She smiled sarcastically. This whole thing was a nightmare, watching Bonnie staying idly beside her mother with silent tears streaming down her face was like replaying the scene with her father over again.

"I'm …"

"Don't. I'm serious. Whatever you're going to say, don't say it. I don't need to hear it." She said coldly, taking two more shots. Her plan might work out. Getting Bonnie to sleep after exhausting herself from crying. Abby won't come back for a few more hours, that would be dawn. Getting a little hammered would keep Caroline knocked out for those good few hours. And then when Abby could talk, and tell them her decision on the situation, Caroline would know if she had to go through the torture she just went through a few weeks ago all over again or not.

"Being able to mourn a parent passing might be a bless you know." Klaus said softly, sipping on his drink while staring straight into the space in front of him.

Caroline turned slightly to peek at him through her hair. His parents were not the most loving to their children, especially to him. And she felt a little sympathetic immediately. That was her soft spot for Klaus, traumatized by his own parents definitely helped him a hand on his way to sadistic killer highway.

"I won't try to think about that right now." She said, reflexively softening her voice in return, downing another 2 shots before sloppily putting the empty glasses down.

"That was quick." He cheekily grinned watching her sloppy movement.

"Yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes again, a thing she seemed to be doing a lot with him around, followed by a giddy smile she would try her best to hide behind her lips. She grabbed her purse before turning to head back the entrance.

"Hey Caroline!" A tall and slim guy met her on her way out. She recognized him as one of the guy in the football team at school, which seemed to be belong to an entire different world than the one she had been living in lately. She used to ogle at these jocks while they practiced football and she did her routines with the girls in the cheerleading squad. Now trying to get a guy was merely on her to-do list. Well, obviously not as important as the "trying not to notice people's pulse and blood circulation when talking" note.

"Oh hey… Jake?" She slurred, trying to recall his name.

"It's Justin." He grinned. "Wow, you look... great!" He gave her a head to toe look in appreciation. "How are you doing? Haven't seen you around much."

"Yeah, I was kinda caught up in ... things lately." She smiled couldn't help but feeling flattered.

"Well, I ... we kinda miss you at the parties you're missing out on you know." Justin gave her a wink and lowered his head to get to her eye level. "What are you doing out so late all by yourself? and drunk" He asked enthusiastically, stepping closer to her and Caroline wrinkled her nose a little as his too strong cologne hit her nostrils like a truck.

"I'm heading home now actually. Nice running into you." She answered politely trying to retreat to her path.

"Oh let me take you home." He eagerly turned to take her elbow, guiding her to the door. Caroline started to feel dizzy and have a headache caused by the mix of her drunkenness and Justin's overwhelming spray-on.

"That's nice of you. But it's not necessary. I will be …"

"That is indeed nice of you, _Justin. _But you don't need to take her home." Klaus appeared out of nowhere, slightly pulling her out of Justin's hold by applying a tiny pressure on the small of her back and compelled the guy at the same time.

"Oh. Alright. You get home safe. See you after winter break!" The younger guy was back to his enthusiastic self after a blank moment, walked back to his table while throwing Caroline another beaming smile and overexcited goodbye wave. She couldn't help the satisfying smile when she heard him whispered to his friends about how much hotter Caroline was getting.

"He'd better watch that tongue." Klaus growled dangerously when Justin started to comment on how that black tank top was doing Caroline's cleavage some justice, causing his guy friends to turn immediately and checked her out.

"And that is definitely_ not_ necessary either." She rolled her eyes again, cocking her head at Klaus before walking out to the cold breeze of the night.

"Why I'm sorry to interfere your little fest with that horny mortal friend of yours." He snapped, followed her steps, fighting the urge to come back and crush that silly boy into bloody miniscule pieces.

"Try to sound more convincing." She shook her head, fighting the smile that was already creeping to her lips.

"That's right. Because I feel more like tearing his throat out than apologizing to him."

"Why? Beside the fact that you like to shed blood obviously."

"Because I like you and I don't like the intrusion of other men on you." He said bluntly, without breaking his eye contact with her.

It sent Caroline flustered immediately. Klaus was never shy and absolutely very forward with his feelings and intentions towards her. It mostly was the reason for all the stupid smiles she tried to hide away.

"Yeah. That." She rolled her eyes again in a record time, putting on an annoyed look on her face. It was how she would deal with this, rather than plastering herself with giddy smiles and the urge to jump up and down while squealing like she would when she got asked out by a hottie in school back when she was human.

"Yes. That, Caroline." He repeated and stopped when they got to her front door.

"So, bye." She muttered, turning to get the keys in the lock.

"Just a little reminder, you still owe me."

"What? I don't owe you anything."

"You agreed on getting to know me and … take a chance." He grinned.

Ok don't grin, your dimples are showing, ugh that smile it's distracting and contagious. She thought.

"Oh yeah if you wanna do it now I'll wake up tomorrow and won't remember a thing." She instead placed a hand on her hip, tilting her chin up and keeping her face in a stern look.

"Really? You won't remember anything happened tonight?" His brow shot up and that cheeky grin grew wider.

"Okay, good night!" She rolled her eyes _again. _Stop with the flirt you jerk! She scolded quietly in her mind.

"Good night Caroline."

She walked into the house right after he finished his sentence. She walked right into her bedroom and threw herself down the soft mattress, letting herself drowned down. She stretched her arms above her head and kept them there, enjoying the numbing feeling the alcohol intake was giving her.

"I'm not sure if I want to interrupt since you look so comfy."

She jumped up to her feet immediately in vampire speed when his voice startled her.

"I'm impressed." He nodded with an arch of his brows at her quick reaction.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She spat furiously. "This is _my_ bedroom!"

"Don't be angry, love." He told her that, the second time in a night. "I came to give this back to you."

He held out the chain of sparkling goodness. Caroline eyed the bracelet held in between his fingers, dangling in front of her.

"I won't take it back." She shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Spare me your reasoning behind it?" He lowered his hands the same time as the smile dropped his face.

"I… It's just ridiculous ok? Ridiculously expensive and .."

"There's nothing ridiculous about me giving you a birthday present out of my interest in you, Caroline." He shrugged.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Fine." She huffed. "Just this one." She warned him with the best glare she could.

"Lovely." The grin returned and he stepped forward, lifting her wrist up.

Caroline held her breath, just like she did when they danced together in the dance at his house. It was very fortunate that Klaus hadn't made any attempt to get touchy with her. Because if he had, she wouldn't know how long she could hold her breath for and how to react to the touchy part.

"Back to the right place." He smiled and drifted his eyes from the bracelet on her delicate wrist back to her face, lingering a moment on her lips before fixing on her eyes.

Caroline felt the need to roll her eyes again to get out of his stare. So Klaus didn't try to touch her inappropriately. But the way he looked at her, the intensity and passion in his eyes was enough of a voice and message. She always told herself that it was one of his mindgame's tool but it didn't mean that it helped her stomach from doing the fip-flops every time he looked at her that way.

Before she could form a reaction he was gone and she stood there in her perfectly silent and dark bedroom with the diamond bracelet secured dainty on her wrist and a floating glimpse of Klaus's scent lingering in the air of her room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I'm not really sure if this is gonna be a one-shot or there'll be more coming. Let me know if you want more of this. :) <strong>_

_**I've been dying to write Klaroline but failed each time I tried. After tonight episode, watching Klaus burning those drawings I just caught the sense of loosing Klaroline and it freaked me the eff out. haha. **_

_**So here it is. Hope you enjoy it, leave me a review for your thoughts. :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Not you too, Nik."

He didn't bother to look up when he heard the distasteful and disapproving noise his sister made behind him.

"Do I want to know the reasons why once _again_ you're obsessively doodling this little twit?" Rebekah scrunched her nose, picking up the sketchpad from his lap, and flipping through the newly done pages.

"Not even pretty, let alone interesting." She snorted at a sketch of Caroline slouching her shoulder on the bar counter, which he made quickly after leaving her house.

"Is that right? Funny because I found you two have rather much in common." He grinned when Rebekah glared daggers at him, looking offended and disturbed.

"I'm sure she wants to stake you as often as I do." She retorted with a sweet smile, throwing the pad back at him.

"Mutuality is always a start." He shrugged, rotated the paper so he could get back to his drawings again.

"Am I missing something here?" Rebekah put a hand on her hip, looking down at her beaming brother lounging on the couch in front of her. "Remind you, Nik. She baited you. She's on _their_ side, against _us_. And here you are acting like a love-struck nuisance."

"I suggest you shut it before I daggered you again, sister." He growled. He was upset, but unfortunately it was because his sister was right. And he knew it.

"Oh stop with the dagger threat it's getting old." She rolled her eyes. "You need me. I hope that blond didn't wipe the things I told you last night off of your mind, Nik. This is not over. The last thing we need is a distracted _you_."

With that she walked out of the parlor, leaving him behind deep in thoughts.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls was tuning itself into winter. The high sky wore a bluish grey that would be either very cuddly and romantic or completely downcast and gloomy. But right then Caroline was feeling a little bit of both as she stood idly in front of Bonnie's house, clutching her leather jacket tighter around her body more as a habit than a need to shield herself from the breeze. She fished out her phone and considered dialing the number she had learnt to memorize only to decide against it moments later. She missed Tyler and needed him here with her more than ever. If she spoke up and asked him to come back, he would, that she was sure. The only problem was that he would be still sired, still hybrid and they would just stuck in the position they were in when he left, had more fights, more arguments that would not solve anything but drift them further apart from each other. So she breathed in a determined sigh and told her self some time apart would do them both good.<p>

Abby Bennett didn't exactly say she chose the same choice Caroline's father had made but the devastating sobs she had when she woke up spoke volume. The witch loathed vampires just as much as her father did, and the idea of becoming one literally killed her. Caroline told herself that she should leave Bonnie to have private time with her mother, but deep down inside, she left the room because she felt embarrassed and out of place, indecent, inappropriate and shamed. Because she was a vampire, a thing that people rather chose death than to become.

And there came again that gut wrenching feeling of nostalgia when she wished this somehow to turn out to be a nightmare, that tomorrow she would wake up and still be the shallow carefree Caroline whose biggest concern was her hair and the next school event.

"Why the tears?"

She didn't realize she was crying nor acknowledged his presence until _he _spoke up.

"Ugh leave me alone." She huffed and headed for the woods. She didn't want to upset Bonnie even more to find Klaus of all people in front of her porch, especially at that moment.

"The Bennett witch refused to turn." He spoke, not a question but a statement.

Somehow the calmness in his voice raised wrath in her.

"This is all _your_ fault!" She spat, turning to face him. "None of this would happen if you hadn't been here."

He stood still, locking eyes with her without an emotion shown on his face.

"You should know that none of it was personal…"

"Oh yeah? We are all collateral damages aren't we? For the greater good, oh no I mean the greater bad?"

"I…"

"Just leave me alone! I don't know what you're playing but I told you I'm too smart to fall for this. I won't!" She hissed, backing away from him, walking deeper into the woods.

"Caroline." Klaus sighed, followed and took a light hold on her elbow to keep her from walking away.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped and vamped out to his much surprise. He let her snap his wrist back and got out of his hold.

Caroline seemed surprised herself, she blinked a few times before her face shifted back to normal.

"Caroline love, when was the last time you feed?" Standing his ground, Klaus asked. It was easy to detect the spiky angst and short temper in a hungry vampire, especially young ones.

"None of your business." She turned away from him again. This time was because she was trying to hide herself. She hated the fact that he knew, he saw through things too well and she hated that.

"We went through this, didn't we? Please tell me you're not in denial again."

"Please tell me you're gonna leave." She huffed.

He rolled his eyes and stepped closer to her but before he could speak a word, she threw herself into the woods, running with her vampire speed. Klaus couldn't help the amused grin on his face. Caroline groaned in frustration when she heard Klaus right after her heels. She pushed herself forward, moving her legs as fast as she could, she dug, took deadly sharp turns around the giant trees. But Klaus's steady breathing and his feet stayed closed to her.

"Don't hold your breath. Keep it even." He caught up with her at ease and hurried the words to her side.

"Get lost!" She screamed, took another turn, broke tree branch on her way and tossed it over her shoulder, hoping it would somehow magically hit him in the face or something. Klaus's hearty laughter was her disappointing answer.

"If you're not breathing, you'll never be able to outrun me. You won't be strong enough, love." He once again fell in steps with her as if they were on a stroll down the town street, not darting like two blurs on the damp ground of the forest.

Caroline pressed her lips together harder, still not exhaling, despite her body screaming for air. She heard him chuckle right on her side. She focused her eyes on the scene blurring fast in front of her and breathed. She inhaled and exhaled with even lungs of air and her eyes widened when the burning sore in her muscles almost disappeared.

"Don't tense up. Lean your upper body forward. keep your arms close by your sides. Take long strode rather short ones." He continued to speak. Caroline found her body reflexively followed his words. She almost gasped when she found herself a few yards ahead of him within a heartbeat. Klaus once again caught up with her in no time. He glanced over and smiled at the excitement lit on her face. Mischief flashed over his green eyes and he flung forward, blocking her way. Caroline steered just in time so she didn't end up slamming into his body. The sudden turn sent her gliding across the muddy ground. He turned around and circled her, before he struck an attack. Caroline growled, taking a stance before she flung herself towards him, taking it to a full-blown wrestle. At that moment, Caroline was lost in her vampire's instincts. She fixed her eyes on every movements Klaus made. The wolfish grin on his face did nothing but fuel her even more. He dodged her attack with ease, getting out of her grips, avoiding her angry fists and kicks with so much ease.

"You're quite a fighter." He laughed when he dived another one of her attack and appeared behind her back.

"I can take you." She turned around, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You can definitely try." He laughed again before all of his air got knocked out of his stomach as Caroline tackled him, pinning him down on the dirty forest floor. Caroline vamped out in triumph and hissed at him, baring all her fangs close to his face. Adrenaline rushed through her. Victorious glory clouded her head. It felt good, knowing and using her strength and speed and … Another smile on his face and she cooled off. She let go of her grasp around the collar of his shirt.

"Not fair." She couldn't help tugging the corner of her mouth down. Gosh she was pouting. "You let me win."

"You would have won if it was not me you were fighting with." He craned up to look into her eyes. And in horror Caroline realized she was straddling him beneath her. In a flash, she was up against a tree, watching him standing himself up from the dirty ground. She fought the urge to lunge at him again to wipe that dimpled grin off of his face. She looked away, trying to find something else to focus on.

"Oh my God." She whined, looking down at her now muddy and torn jeans, leaves tuck in the laces of her black top, her shoes were covered in dirt and scratches, her fingers stained with mud, she could only imagine how messed up her hair was. "I'm a mess." She tried to brush off the dirt on her leather jacket.

Klaus chuckled, standing up in front of her.

"You are, aren't you?" He suppressed the grin on his lips, picking out a leaf in her gold hair. He looked at her fidgeting with her jackets, widened his smile when he spotted _his_ diamond bracelet on her wrist. "You will get better with time and practice." He remembered the fire in her eyes and the strong, determined moves she threw her attacks at him earlier. This girl couldn't be any more … _exciting_, he thought.

"Where the hell … great we're lost in the woods." She looked around at the eerie and unfamiliar setting around her. She didn't even know what time it was, the sky was blocked by the multi layers of trees.

"My love, you happen to forget or try to forget this most of the time." He sighed, turning to face her, chuckled when she stubbornly avoided his eyes. "You are a vampire."

"And you are an annoying obnoxious arrogant of a zillion year old hybrid who doesn't know what personal space means!" She cocked her head side to side, throwing her hand up in frustration as she answered him.

"I am also who, at this moment, is the only one to show you the way out here." He grinned, deepened his dimples on his stubble cheeks. "Unless you want to spend the day trying to figure it out yourself."

"Just so you know, I will not say thank you." She crossed her arms in front of her, waiting.

He chuckled before leading the way. He spent their walk back to teach her how to be a _tracker_. Taking full use of the heightened senses, teaching her tricks to find and cover her own traits. Caroline could only pretend to be not interested for about 15 minutes. She was curious and awed when she once again found out what she could do with what she had. Some moments along the way she forgot about everything else. About her problems, his problems, who she was, who he was… She was too focus on all the new and 'cool' things she learnt she forgot who her _teacher_ was.

"As I said, I will not say thank you." She tried to look stern once they got back to the place where he met her outside the deep woods.

"I have no expectation to fail." He smiled, leaning against a tall tree.

"Right.. So…" She chew her lips. What goodbye do you say to an original hybrid? Talk to you later? See you around? Oh god she didn't want to see him around for any that matter.

"My sister had found out something regarding our family safety." Klaus suddenly spoke, the dimples were gone as well as the playful glinting in his eyes. "Rebekah and I might or might not have to be far from Mystic Falls for a few days."

"And you're telling me this why?" She mumbled, processing the information he was giving her as well as her annoyance at the mention of his not less obnoxious and sadistic sister.

"Knowing your little circle of friends, they are more likely to come up with another plan of killing me and my siblings soon." There was a harsh tone in his voice and for the first time of the day, he was giving her the impression of the Klaus she thought of before he came to her bedroom and gave her his blood along with the bracelet the morning after.

"More likely." She repeated in a small voice, pinning her eyes on the small grass in front of her shoes.

"I will be more than delight if you can somehow stay away from their little quest to come if there is any." He stepped up to her and waited until she looked up into his eyes. He forced his hands to stay on his side rather than to cup her face and smooth out the crease forming in between her brows.

"I can't promise that." She held her breath, as she would because he was once again too close for her comfort.

"And I didn't expect to hear you say otherwise." He smiled but there was a sad and rough tone tinted his voice.

"Then why asked?" She blinked

"Historical facts: all of the plans involving killing me failed or ended up in a blood bath with no survivors." He fixed his eyes on her. "I didn't save you so you could be killed while trying to kill me, love."

"Maybe you all should just leave Mystic Falls and all of us in peace … and go … destroy somewhere else." She really had no idea what she was saying. The intensity of his eyes was giving her a hard time to even think clear. And that definitely was not helping Caroline's habit of clogging her thoughts altogether at once.

"I should, shouldn't I?" He smirked, looking down and trace his finger along the chains of the diamond bracelet on her wrist.

Caroline tensed up and God forbid if she moved. She tried to stay as still as possible when Klaus's finger ran along the cold metal chains on her wrist. She wasn't sure what to come or even what was happening. She looked up and hitched in her breath when she saw he was looking down at her again. He didn't say anything but the way he looked at her made her feel like she should come up with a reply to his unspoken questions or at least say something.

She jumped when her phone rang in her pocket and his finger slipped, touching her skin for one brief moment. She got her phone out and pressed the red button but when she looked up, she was standing all alone, by herself in the clearing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You guys are crazy fantastic crazy lovely crazy ones! The alerts and favourite for chapter 1 was ridiculous! Thank you! <strong>_

_**I felt so bad for delaying this so long but I was planning on waiting for the next episode to air because I want to see how Klaus would react after the 'blond distraction' incident. I wanted this story to somewhat followed the events in the show. But you guys keep giving me love day after day and here I have to come up with this chapter, because I fancy you guys and your awesome reviews so much! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this one. Though I am not very pleased, i might make changes later here in there in this chapter.**_

**_Btw I changed this from K+ to T. no or go? _**

_**Leave me a review if you want more of this! **_


End file.
